Voice
by Shedemei
Summary: All Blind Mag wanted was to meet her goddaughter and warn her of the dangers GeneCo presented, but a star-struck Shilo confronted her with more than she bargained for. It wasn't as if she was complaining, though...femmeslash.
1. Voice

Voice

Summary: Blind Mag's first meeting with Shilo goes a little differently than it did in the film.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Repo__!__ The Genetic Opera_, unless we're talking about a copy of the DVD or the soundtrack.

Pairings: Shilo/Blind Mag

Author's Notes: This was supposed to be a cute Shilo-gets-her-first-kiss-from-her-idol fic. But she and Mag had other ideas.

* * *

"How am I going to find my way home?"

Shilo looked anxiously around the tent. It wouldn't be difficult to escape it, or even the strange mock-Italian Renaissance faire where Rotti Largo had brought her. But she had no idea how to get back to her house.

A rustling from the front of the tent startled Shilo. When the flap parted, Shilo gasped aloud as none other than Blind Mag stepped inside.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Shilo had heard Blind Mag's voice time after time in the GeneCo advertisements, distinguished and level, surprisingly low considering how high she could sing. Her voice sounded identical to the broadcasts.

"No, I…just a little…I was startled," Shilo babbled. How many times had she envisioned meeting Blind Mag?

A strange glaze of pale blue light passed over Mag's eyes. "Is your name Shilo?"

"Y-yes." Suddenly it dawned on Shilo that Rotti had never told Mag her name. "How did you know?"

Mag took a few steps forward. "Your mother told me the name she had picked out for you." She paused. "You look so like her."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. Will you come with me? Can I talk to you?"

Not trusting her voice, Shilo nodded.

Blind Mag looked visibly relieved. "Come. We'll go somewhere more private." It was only then that Shilo noticed that Mag was wearing a long black cloak, because she pulled the cloak's hood over her head. Shilo followed her outside.

The fair was crowded. Blind Mag slipped through the crush of people easily, well practiced at moving through crowds; Shilo struggled to do the same, and had to call out for Mag to come back to her.

"I'm sorry, Shilo. Forgive my distraction. Take my arm."

Shilo did. Blind Mag's arm was slender, and felt pleasantly warm and solid under Shilo's hand. She clung to the other woman as they maneuvered through the crowd until they reached a sleek black sedan parked outside a side entrance. There was a chauffeur already in the front seat. "Home, please," said Blind Mag curtly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shilo queried, a bit shyly.

"Not here." Mag whispered.

"Okay."

They waited in silence until the car arrived at Blind Mag's house. Shilo gaped openmouthed at the place for a moment. The Wallace residence was fairly upscale, but Shilo had never seen a home as luxurious as Blind Mag's, even on TV.

"Shilo?"

Mag was halfway out of the car, lightly touching Shilo's arm to get her attention. "Sorry."

Blind Mag led Shilo up the walkway. Shilo managed to get in a few seconds of ogling the various colorful flowerbeds. When Blind Mag unlocked the door and it swung open, Shilo gasped out loud at the luxury inside. "Your home is amazing!"

"This isn't my home." Mag's voice was surprisingly cool.

"I thought…this isn't where you live…?"

"I live here. But it's not my home. And it's not 'amazing', it's gaudy." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"No…it's okay."

They walked through a foyer toward a staircase, passing a kitchen along the way. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? Some tea?"

_She's so gracious. _"I'm fine, thanks."

Blind Mag led Shilo up the stairs. "You have your mother's eyes," Mag remarked softly.

"That's what my dad says."

Mag closed her eyes briefly. Shilo thought she heard them making mechanical clicking noises. "Your dad told me…no, I shouldn't speak now…"

"What's wrong?" Shilo tried to keep her voice steady. Her heart was racing. She was in Blind Mag's house, walking beside her, talking about Shilo's resemblance to her mother. It was almost surreal. Shilo briefly wondered if she had passed out back at the fair and was dreaming.

They came to a set of double doors. Blind Mag paused with her hand on a door handle. "This is my bedchamber. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"No…no, not at all. I've spent my entire life in a bedroom. Um, mine."

"Why?" Mag swung the door open and held her arm out, indicating that Shilo should enter.

"I'm not allowed to leave. Dad brings me anything I might need."

For a moment, it looked like Mag was about to speak, but she cut herself off. She strode quickly over to one wall, tapping her fingernails against the wallpaper. All of a sudden, she kicked the wall viciously, the heel of one shoe penetrating several layers of material.

"What are you doing?" Shilo cried.

Mag reached a hand into the hole she'd created and withdrew a tiny black device, spherical in shape. She dropped it to the floor and crushed it beneath one foot. "That was a microphone."

"A microphone? Who's spying on you in your own home?"

"GeneCo. I brought you here because this room is the only place where they would not deign to use a camera as well. Not to mention I haven't found where all the devices are yet."

"They spy on you?" Shilo whispered.

"We aren't here to talk about me." Blind Mag walked a few paces to a desk where two swivel chairs sat. "Please, sit."

Shilo did.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Mag sighed. "You've gathered that I knew your mother, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"She was my best friend. When she first found out she was pregnant with you, she asked me to be your godmother."

Shilo took a short breath. Blind Mag, the voice of GeneCo, one of the most popular singers if not _the _most popular in the States, was her godmother.

"Shilo?"

"You're my godmother?" Shilo whispered. "Why…why haven't I met you before?"

"Your father told me that your mother died in childbirth, and…that she took you with her." Slowly, giving the girl plenty of time to protest, Blind Mag reached out and rested the fingertips of one hand on Shilo's cheek. Shilo trembled lightly. "I wish I could have been there as you grew up. I promised your mother I'd be a part of your life."

Shilo couldn't help but think that if she had grown up around Mag, maybe she wouldn't be so affected by Mag's gentle touch on her face. Speaking of which, the singer flattened her palm against Shilo's cheek and brushed a thumb over her cheekbone. "How old are you now? Seventeen?"

"Yes."

"You've grown into a lovely young woman."

Shilo felt blood rush to her face. "Thank you."

"Still young enough to have potential." Mag smiled, but the expression was somehow sad. "You said you'd been kept in your bedroom your entire life?"

"Yes." Shilo almost nodded, but that might have caused Blind Mag's hand to move from her cheek, and Shilo didn't want that.

"Why aren't you allowed to leave your room?"

Shilo looked away, suddenly ashamed. Blind Mag was a specimen of perfection, and Shilo felt uneasy disclosing such a weakness as her illness. "I can't be outside because I have a blood disease." Suddenly Shilo's wrist communicator crackled into life, chirping "Medicine reminder." Shilo was reaching into her bag for her pills when the communicator beeped. "Oh, God…it's Dad." Shilo answered the call, feeling Mag's hand fall away from her face.

"Shilo?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes." The word came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Just checking. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Shilo struggled not to sound nervous.

"I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Shilo terminated the link and heaved a sigh of relief, then went back to rummaging for her medicine.

"Your father doesn't even give you time to take your medication before asking you if you've taken it?" Mag was incredulous.

Shilo sat up, pushed one of her pills to the back of her throat, and swallowed.

"Do you need water?"

"No, I'm fine."

Mag brushed the back of one hand against Shilo's cheek. Shilo's eyes wanted to drift shut, but she kept them open. "It seems we have both been kept in bondage. Thankfully, you're still young enough to learn from all my failures."

"What failures?" Shilo burst out. "You're the voice of GeneCo. You're the most famous singer in the world!"

A look that Shilo couldn't read flickered over Blind Mag's face. "Yes, I am the voice of GeneCo. But…GeneCo…have you heard the expression 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'?"

Shilo shook her head slowly. "You're trying to say GeneCo is corrupt because it's so…huge? And powerful?"

"Well, Rotti Largo was likely corrupt even before he founded GeneCo. But…" Mag grasped both of Shilo's hands. "He is not to be trusted. When I heard him say he could help you, I knew I had to interfere." Mag's voice took on a steely edge. "You must not fall into GeneCo's hands. If you do, they will suck the life out of you and make you into the person they want you to be. Do you understand?"

Shilo forced down a nervous swallow. "But…I want to get well. GeneCo has my cure."

Mag sighed deeply. "I want to show you something." She turned her head towards the center of the room and blinked a few times. Then from her extraordinary eyes came an azure projection of a woman. Shilo recognized the figure instantly; it was her mother. The woman was singing, and Shilo could make out the lyrics:

_Chase the morning, yield for nothing_.

_Chase the morning, yield for nothing_.

"Oh my God," Shilo whispered. "Mom?" She turned to Mag. "How did you do that?"

"These eyes can do more than see," replied Mag with a small smile.

"I know. I mean, I used to watch the big screen from my window. I saw you sing." Shilo thought she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"And you thought I was garish and over-exposed?" Mag's smile turned bitter.

"Oh, no, I thought you were amazing." Shilo was definitely blushing now.

"Well, considering the things GeneCo made me sing…and wear, and do…" Blind Mag tilted her head down, presumably to hide her expression from Shilo.

"Is GeneCo really so horrible?" Shilo whispered. Mag was still holding her hands, so Shilo stroked Mag's knuckles with a thumb.

Mag replied with a nod. "There are things GeneCo has done to me that you…that would make you sick to hear. When I saw you today, for the first time…" Mag trailed off, shaking her head. "I owe it to your mother to protect you."

Shilo could hear Mag's voice becoming thicker, less stable, as if she were going to cry. So she got up, disentangled her hands from Mag's, and wrapped her arms around her godmother. Mag gasped lightly, but slowly enclosed Shilo's thin frame within a tight, kind embrace. Shilo thrilled as she felt Mag's warm body press against her and rested her cheek on top of Mag's head, cursing the huge, glittering clip in Mag's hair for getting in her way.

"Shilo, I want you to live your life with integrity and honesty. It's too late for me…but will you promise to stay away from GeneCo and do what you know is right?"

"I promise," Shilo whispered into Mag's dark, silky hair. "If…if Mr. Largo gives me my cure, I'll take it, but I won't ever go back to GeneCo again. I promise."

Blind Mag pulled back slightly from their embrace to cup Shilo's cheek in one hand. "Do you mean that, little one?"

Shilo's face was only inches from Mag's, and it was impossible to miss the way Shilo's eyes lingered on Mag's painted lips. Unable to deny Shilo what she obviously wanted so badly, Mag trailed the pad of a thumb over Shilo's cheek, gentle, encouraging, and when Shilo succumbed to the urge to tilt her head forward, Mag accepted the girl's kiss.

Shilo had never kissed anyone before and was not entirely sure what to do, but Mag's lips were gently caressing hers and she couldn't help but respond instinctively. Mag's arms encircled her again and a sound of pure happiness escaped Shilo's throat.

The kiss came to a natural end, and Mag smiled serenely at Shilo. "I take it that means yes."

Shilo nodded, not trusting her voice.

"What are you thinking, Shilo?"

"That I'd give just about anything to kiss you again," Shilo murmured.

Blind Mag had not kissed anyone of her free will in years, not since she had started working for GeneCo, and Shilo was harmless and innocent and lovely. So for the second time, she couldn't bring herself to reject Shilo's kiss. She got to her feet and clutched Shilo to her, pressing her mouth to the girl's.

The first kiss had been chaste. This one was deep and intense, Shilo's hands gliding over Mag's back and sides, incredibly glad the dress Mag had chosen for that day was cut so low. Mag was gentler, slowly and rhythmically raking her nails over the girl's shoulders with one hand and cupping the back of her neck with the other. Shilo tilted her head back with a gasp, and Mag whispered in her ear. "Are you all right? If I was too forward, I'm sorry…"

"No, Mag," Shilo moaned. "Please don't stop."

Mag nuzzled the girl's throat. "Your heart's racing. Are you sure?"

Shilo's eyes fluttered shut. "Yes."

Mag hesitated. She couldn't deny that she returned Shilo's feelings, but this was all happening so quickly. And yet…if she sent Shilo home now, she would only think of her disappointment and not of the message Mag wanted her to take away from all this. And what better way to earn a positive place in Shilo's memory than to become her first lover?

"Come here," Mag murmured, taking Shilo's hands and leading her to sit down in her chair again, then bending over the girl to kiss her throat. Shilo suppressed a moan as Mag a left a trail of kisses down her neck and upper chest. When Mag's fingertips closed on the top button of Shilo's blouse and lingered there for a moment, waiting for permission, Shilo tilted her head forward and kissed Mag's hair, a tacit go-ahead. Mag quickly dispensed with Shilo's white blouse and little black vest, revealing that Shilo was wearing a white camisole underneath. Mag teased the fabric up from the waistline, revealing Shilo's flat pale stomach inch by inch until Shilo grew impatient and yanked the garment off over her head.

Mag paused in her ministrations for a moment to admire Shilo's exposed body, lightly brushing her knuckles against the girl's cheek. "You're lovely, Shilo."

"Do you mean that?" Shilo whispered. She could feel her heart beating wildly, almost as if it were trying to escape from her rib cage.

"Yes, I do." Taking Shilo by the waist, Mag bent to kiss Shilo's lips again. Shilo reached for Mag's back again, struggling blindly to figure out how to unfasten her dress. Her searching hands found a zipper and tugged it down, loosening the sleeves and causing them to begin slipping down Mag's arms. Shilo was trying to discern how to remove the rest of Mag's dress without having to stop kissing her when a sudden shooting pain in her chest shook her body. She yelped.

"Shilo?" Mag pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Shilo clutched at her chest. "Can't breathe…need…need my pill…" She reached for her bag, which lay forgotten on the floor. Mag snatched it up and dug through it, quickly coming up with Shilo's bottle of pills. She twisted off the top and pushed one pill into Shilo's mouth, for the girl was shaking and gasping too hard to do so herself. Shilo swallowed forcefully, Mag standing over her, stroking her face. After several deep, wheezing breaths, Shilo's lungs finally ceased their rebellion and she was able to breathe normally.

Mag kissed Shilo's mouth softly, once. "Your blood disease?"

Shilo nodded, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"What brought it on?"

"My heart was beating too fast," Shilo mumbled.

Mag took one of Shilo's hands and kissed it. "Shilo…if your heart rate going up causes you to have an attack, then we can't do this."

"No," Shilo wept with disappointment. "No, Mag, please…"

"Shhh," Mag soothed, gathering the girl into her arms. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But I should be fine now," Shilo insisted. "Maybe…maybe I might have to take another pill, but if we're careful, I should be okay." Shilo kissed Mag's throat a few times. "Please," Shilo whispered against the soft skin. "Please, Mag?"

Mag shivered. She couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed her so gently… "If…if you think it's safe for you…"

"I do."

"All right." Blind Mag stood up straight, smiling almost shyly at the way Shilo was gazing at her. She undid a single snap at her lower back and pushed the sleeves from her arms, allowing her dark emerald gown to pool on the floor at her feet. Watching the dress glide off of Mag's pale, perfect body, only a thin layer of dark gray lace still covering the most intimate parts of her, Shilo couldn't suppress a soft moan. "Mag, you're so gorgeous…I never imagined…"

Mag unfastened her studded wristbands and rubbed her wrists as if she had just been released from a pair of handcuffs. "Did you imagine, Shilo?"

"Yes." Shilo stood and threw her arms around Mag, savoring the sensation of Mag's delicate bare skin pressed against her own half-naked frame. Mag gasped at the sudden contact, the sound trailing off into a groan. "Mag?"

"Oh, Shilo…" The girl trembled at the intensity in Mag's voice. "Wait." Mag disentangled herself from their embrace. "May I undress you?"

"Of course!" Shilo sat back down to allow Mag to unzip her boots and, with tantalizing care, peel off her stockings. She gripped the chair's arm-rests, fighting the rising tide of her desire for Mag as she felt the beautiful singer unbutton her skirt and pull it off. "Mag, I want you…"

"I know, little one. I want you too." Mag sighed adoringly, leaving a trail of kisses down one of Shilo's thighs. "Would you be more comfortable if we went to my bed?" Her voice was a tremulous whisper, almost timid.

"Yes," Shilo panted. "Please."

Mag shook a few more of Shilo's pills into one hand in case they would be needed, caressing the girl's cheek with the other hand. "I wish I were stronger…I'd rather like to carry you." Mag brushed her lips against Shilo's forehead.

"It's okay." Shilo got to her feet shakily. "But that's sweet of you."

Mag took Shilo's hand and led her to the canopied queen-size bed in the corner opposite the door. She dropped the spare pills on a bedside table, pulled back the covers, and motioned for Shilo to lie down. Shilo did, trembling.

"Shilo?" Mag climbed into bed beside Shilo and kissed her between the eyes. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine," Shilo whispered.

Mag traced Shilo's hip with one index finger. "I want you to know that if you're uncomfortable, please, tell me."

"You can do anything you want to me, Mag," Shilo sighed.

That was a dangerous thing to say to a new lover, but Mag would never do anything to hurt Shilo or make her feel ill at ease. "I'm more interested in what you want."

That sentence sent another shiver coursing through Shilo's body. Mag gathered her into a half-embrace and kissed her. "Is there anything you know pleases you?"

"You," Shilo moaned.

Mag was fairly sure she blushed. "Anything else?"

Shilo closed her eyes. All she knew was that her body ached for Mag's touch, but in terms of specifics… "I…I…could you just kiss me all over?"

"Of course, little one. But first let me take off my lipstick. I don't want to get it all over you."

"I don't mind."

Mag had already taken a tissue from her bedside table and was wiping off her mouth. "But your father might."

"You have nice lips," said Shilo dreamily.

"So do you." Blind Mag kissed Shilo again, several times. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"N-no." Shilo felt suddenly humiliated; was she a bad kisser?

"You're a quick learner." Mag touched her lips to Shilo's jaw, the underside of her chin, her throat. Shilo dug her nails into Mag's shoulders, whimpering as Mag's kisses descended below her collarbone, crying out sharply as the singer's soft lips closed over her nipple.

"Ohh, Mag!"

"Are you all right?"

"D-don't stop. Please." Shilo pleaded. "You feel good. So good."

Mag suckled tenderly at Shilo's right breast, her other hand gently massaging the left, her affections producing a stream of little noises from Shilo. After a few moments of tending to Shilo's breasts, Mag's lips trailed down the girl's belly, her hip, the inside of her thigh.

"Mag, I want to kiss you…"

Instantly Mag got up on her elbows and allowed Shilo's mouth to capture hers. They sank down to the mattress, arms and legs entwined. "Did you enjoy what I just did?" Mag whispered.

"Oh, yes. Can I…can I try…?"

"Of course." Mag lay obligingly on her back, Shilo hovering over her, gazing at her unclothed frame.

"Mag, you're so beautiful." Fingers trembling, Shilo cupped one of Mag's breasts in her hand, caressing the nipple with her thumb.

"So gentle…" Mag breathed. "Thank you…"

Suddenly Shilo gasped. "Mag, what…?"

A bitter look crossed Mag's face, and her eyes made clicking sounds. "Is it the scars?"

"Yes." Mag's areolae and nipples were a lovely soft, rusty pink, but they were marred with small raised scars in the shape of… "Did somebody…did somebody bite you?"

Mag turned on her side, covering herself with an arm. "I'm sorry. I know they're ugly."

"No!" Shilo gently pulled Mag's offending arm away. "No, you're beautiful. It just…frightened me."

Mag's eyes were closed. They whirred underneath her eyelids, and she looked as if she might be about to cry.

"Mag? Precious?" Somehow the nickname sounded right. "Who bit you?"

"Amber." A small sob escaped Mag's throat. "It was Amber."

"Amber Sweet? She did this to you?"

Mag nodded. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry to ruin this for you…"

"You aren't ruining anything." Shilo kissed Mag's hand. "Please, let me suckle you. It felt so good when you did it to me. And…and…will it help? To have somebody else kissing you where…where you were hurt?"

Mag rolled onto her back. "It might," she murmured.

Shilo could barely stand not knowing what horrible things had been done to Mag, but it was more important that she try to help her new lover. So she kissed one of Mag's breasts, carefully stroking the other. To Shilo's surprise, Mag arched her back and moaned deeply. "Yes…oh, Shi…"

"Is that good?"

"More. Please." There was an undertone of desperation in her voice. So Shilo suckled at one of Mag's tortured nipples and circled the other with her thumb, trying to ignore the eerie smoothness of the scars against the natural softness of the skin. "_Ohhh…_Shilo, I love you…"

"Do you?" Shilo's eyes widened.

Mag nodded. "Come here." She held her arms out for an embrace. Shilo accepted the hug, feeling Mag's breath on her ear as she whispered, "May I pleasure you, little one?"

Shilo trembled at that thought. "I'd love that."

"I have an idea I think you'll like. Lie down."

Shilo did, quivering with anticipation. Mag kissed her forehead, one hand kneading Shilo's left breast, the other gliding down her stomach. Shilo squirmed out of her panties as Mag's hand moved to the join of her legs. "What do you like?" Mag queried softly, cupping her palm against Shilo's unprotected warmth.

"Just touch me. Please?"

Lovingly, Mag did.

Shilo clung to her beautiful lover, whimpering and groaning as Mag's skilled hand stimulated her most sensitive places. Her body rocked and shook of its own volition, sensations of unbelievable bliss flooding her mind. She could hear Mag's voice, singing to her in a soft voice much sweeter than her crystalline soprano, a traditional love song that was far too simple and lovely to be sung commercially. It was a song that Mag would never sing for an audience; it was just for Shilo.

It was the singing that did it. Shilo gave a cry that was almost a scream as she peaked, bolts of white-hot pleasure coursing through her body. Mag kissed and cradled her, trying to control her shudders as she descended from her high. She heard Shilo gasping for breath and quickly snatched up one pill from the nightstand, pressing it onto the girl's tongue. Shilo swallowed and in a few moments was completely relaxed, lying in Mag's warm arms.

"Are you all right?"

"You keep asking that even though I'm way better than all right." Shilo kissed Mag's chest.

Mag stroked Shilo's back. "Shi?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you…will you make love to me?"

Shilo kissed Mag's lips. "I…I've never made love to anyone before…but I'll try."

"Please be gentle," Mag begged as Shilo's hand slipped in between her thighs. "Touch me…touch me inside…about an inch deep…"

Shilo obeyed, accompanying the gesture with soft kisses on Mag's neck.

"Higher." Mag gasped. "Yes…just there…"

"Is that good?"

"Yes…faster…_yes…_"

Shilo continued with her caresses and kisses, listening intently to Mag's soft, low moans and fractured whispers. Shilo could make out the sound of her name, and several cries of the word "love."

"Shilo, kiss me!"

Shilo did, hard and sweet. Mag's hands, which had been fisted in the sheets, clutched Shilo's hips hard enough to bruise. She gave a cry that was almost a sob, muffled against Shilo's mouth. Mag went limp, shaking, and Shilo realized with a start that there were tears rolling down her face.

"Mag?"

Mag began to weep openly, huddling close to Shilo and stroking her hair.

"Are you okay, precious?" Shilo whispered.

"You were my first."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I've never slept with anybody before you, not of my own free will. I was only nineteen when GeneCo found me." Mag squeezed Shilo tightly. "I never knew…I never knew it would be so lovely…"

Shilo ran a slow, comforting hand over Mag's back. "It was lovely, wasn't it?"

"Shi…I want to thank you. You were wonderful."

"You're crying. Are you sure you're all right?"

Mag kissed Shilo's forehead. "To quote you, better than all right, little one."

Shilo could have sworn her heart swelled with happiness. "Mag, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"So am I."

Mag's wristband beeped.

"Should you get that?"

"Let it ring." Mag nuzzled closer to Shilo. After a few rings, the device made a different noise and burbled, "Incoming message from Rotti Largo."

Mag groaned.

"Mag! Where are you?" Rotti's voice was so sharp and authoritative that Shilo jumped.

"In bed with a beautiful young woman," Mag muttered into Shilo's hair.

The message continued. "You're needed on stage in ten minutes. You will be on time. Keep in mind who you belong to."

Mag made a sound of frustration. "Shilo, I'm sorry. I really should get back to the faire."

"When can I see you again?" Shilo asked, touching Mag's cheek.

"I can come to your house tonight, before the opera."

"Okay."

Mag and Shilo helped each other dress again, quickly.

"How do you feel? Can you breathe all right?" Mag queried gently.

"I'm fine." Shilo finished buttoning up her vest.

"I was worried." Mag kissed Shilo.

"Mag?"

"Mm?"

"I heard what Mr. Largo said. He really is awful, isn't he?"

The odd glaze passed over Blind Mag's eyes again. "Don't forget the promise you made today, Shilo."

"I could never forget it." Shilo hugged Mag tightly. "Not after what…what happened between us."

"Come with me. We need to get back to the faire, and then I'll get you home."

"Okay."

Shilo and Blind Mag went down the stairs arm in arm, but had to walk apart for the short distance to the car. On the silent drive back, though, they held hands. At the mock-Italian festival, the car pulled up near the backstage area.

Before alighting, Mag gave clipped instructions to her chauffeur. "Take her home. She can give you her address. Then come back here by the time my performance should be over."

The chauffeur nodded apathetically.

Mag opened the car door and, after swiftly glancing up to make sure the chauffeur wasn't watching, gave Shilo a quick kiss goodbye and a whisper of, "I'll see you soon, little one."

Shilo watched as Blind Mag disappeared into the crowd. Almost mechanically, she recited her address for the chauffeur and politely asked to be taken home. Later, Shilo would remember nothing of the drive, because the only thing occupying her mind was Blind Mag and the next time she would hear the voice of her new lover singing gently to her again.

* * *

A/N: I've never written smut before. I think it went okay. And…yeah, I think I wanted poor Mag to have consensual sex once before she died.


	2. Angry Writer vs Persistent Characters

Voice

Summary: Blind Mag's first meeting with Shilo goes a little differently than it did in the film.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Repo__!__ The Genetic Opera_, unless we're talking about a copy of the DVD or the soundtrack.

Pairings: Shilo/Blind Mag

Author's Notes: This is dangerously close to what happened when I was trying to write this fic.  


* * *

The authoress was wearing her brand-new Ot3p shirt that day, so it was the brutal metal yelps of Otep Shamaya's masterwork "Smash the Control Machine" the played, albeit quietly, through the laptop's speakers as she typed. She'd been trying to work on her molecular biology paper, but this fanfic idea wasn't going away; it was best just to finish it. Then she could focus.

_Shilo nodded, not trusting her voice_.

Shedemei bit her lower lip. After Shilo had gotten her first kiss from Blind Mag, the story was supposed to wind down. Now, how to accomplish that…?

"_What are you thinking, Shilo?"_

"_That I'd give just about anything to kiss you again," Shilo murmured._

Shedemei looked down at her hands; had they really just typed that? Shilo and Blind Mag were supposed to kiss only once. "Shilo, what the hell?" she said aloud. "I know you're star-struck, but…I mean, it says all over your MySpace that you want to meet Blind Mag, but it also says you're straight." The authoress shook her head and her fingers went back to work.

_Blind Mag had not kissed anyone of her free will in years, not since she had started working for GeneCo, and Shilo was harmless and innocent and lovely. So for the second time, she couldn't bring herself to reject Shilo's kiss. She got to her feet and clutched Shilo to her, pressing her mouth to the girl's._

"Okay, I can see Mag wanting another kiss, it's probably been for-fucking-ever since Mag's kissed anyone and actually been in a position to enjoy it…" Even as she spoke, her fingers continued flying over the keys.

_The first kiss had been chaste. This one was deep and intense, Shilo's hands gliding over Mag's back and sides, incredibly glad the dress Mag had chosen for that day was cut so low. Mag was gentler, slowly and rhythmically raking her nails over the girl's shoulders with one hand and cupping the back of her neck with the other. Shilo tilted her head back with a gasp, and Mag whispered in her ear. "Are you all right? If I was too forward, I'm sorry…"_

"_No, Mag," Shilo moaned. "Please don't stop."_

Shedemei's brow furrowed. "Shilo! Come on, what the hell? You're supposed to be made star-struck by this, not…not horny. Ick."

Shilo's slightly guilty-looking face popped out of the screen. Shedemei quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have an answer, then? I thought you were straight."

"It's different with Mag," Shilo replied. She sounded almost like she was whining, but that might have just been Shedemei's opinion of Shilo as a character. "She's…special."

"Oh, this is an 'It's Okay Because It's You' thing." Shedemei nodded. "The thing is you pulled that in my other fic after getting to know Blind Mag as a person. Right now you've just met Mag. You snogged her twice. Now you're moaning at her not to stop petting you?"

Shilo blushed.

Blind Mag's face floated into view beside Shilo's.

"And Blind Mag, what do you think you're doing? She's your goddaughter."

"You wanted me to kiss her," Mag demurred. "It's going…better than expected. And you're right that I've not been kissed, at least kindly, in a long time."

Shemedei groaned and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Come on, I'm trying to write a cute yet realistic fic here, not a PWP. Don't guilt-trip me."

"Please, Shedemei?" Mag asked softly.

"You know what? Fine. Fine, keep making out with the cute seventeen-year-old. And don't give me the she-looks-like-Marni excuse, because I'm one of two people in the entire Repo fandom who doesn't yell 'two _lovers_, Mag and Marni' at the beginning of shadowcasts." Shedemei retuned to her typing and the two faces receded back into the screen.

_Mag nuzzled the girl's throat. "Your heart's racing. Are you sure?"_

"You're going to have trouble breathing, Shilo," Shedemei muttered.

_Shilo's eyes fluttered shut. "Yes."_

_Mag hesitated. She couldn't deny that she returned Shilo's feelings, but this was all happening so quickly. And yet…if she sent Shilo home now, she would only think of her disappointment and not of the message Mag wanted her to take away from all this. And what better way to earn a positive place in Shilo's memory than to become her first lover?_

Shedemei sighed. "That makes sense…I guess…as long as Shilo gets the message that GeneCo needs to perish in a grease fire…"

"_Come here," Mag murmured, taking Shilo's hands and leading her to sit down in her chair again, then bending over the girl to kiss her throat. Shilo suppressed a moan as Mag a left a trail of kisses down her neck and upper chest. When Mag's fingertips closed on the top button of Shilo's blouse and lingered there for a moment, waiting for permission, Shilo tilted her head forward and kissed Mag's hair, a tacit go-ahead. Mag quickly dispensed with Shilo's white blouse and little black vest, revealing that Shilo was wearing a white camisole underneath. Mag teased the fabric up from the waistline, revealing Shilo's flat pale stomach inch by inch until Shilo grew impatient and yanked the garment off over her head._

The authoress winced at the sight of what she had just typed. "Fuck. This is seriously turning into a PWP. Um…okay, maybe they'll have to stop when Shilo suddenly passes out…"

_Mag paused in her ministrations for a moment to admire Shilo's exposed body, lightly brushing her knuckles against the girl's cheek. "You're lovely, Shilo."_

"_Do you mean that?" Shilo whispered. She could feel her heart beating wildly, almost as if it were trying to escape from her rib cage._

"Blood pressure warning…come on, Shilo, let's be realistic…"

"_Yes, I do." Taking Shilo by the waist, Mag bent to kiss Shilo's lips again. Shilo reached for Mag's back again, struggling blindly to figure out how to unfasten her dress. Her searching hands found a zipper and tugged it down, loosening the sleeves and causing them to begin slipping down Mag's arms. Shilo was trying to discern how to remove the rest of Mag's dress without having to stop kissing her when a sudden shooting pain in her chest shook her body. She yelped._

"Thank you," Shedemei cried out. "Finally. Shilo, I probably should have pointed this out earlier, but you can't have sex if your lungs aren't functioning properly. Actually, you should have known that…you're not that bright, are you?"

"_Shilo?" Mag pulled back. "What's wrong?"_

_Shilo clutched at her chest. "Can't breathe…need…need my pill…" She reached for her bag, which lay forgotten on the floor. Mag snatched it up and dug through it, quickly coming up with Shilo's bottle of pills. She twisted off the top and pushed one pill into Shilo's mouth, for the girl was shaking and gasping too hard to do so herself. Shilo swallowed forcefully, Mag standing over her, stroking her face. After several deep, wheezing breaths, Shilo's lungs finally ceased their rebellion and she was able to breathe normally._

_Mag kissed Shilo's mouth softly, once. "Your blood disease?"_

"Yes, Mag, yes, it's her blood disease. Now stop kissing her."

Blind Mag's face protruded from the monitor once more. "Except for her illness, she doesn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite, in fact, and I'm certainly enjoying it."

Shedemei sighed irritably. "I have my reputation as a writer to consider. I don't want people to think I'm writing blatant girl-on-girl fanservice."

"But that's not what you're actually doing," Mag pointed out.

"No, it looks like this is headed toward some much-needed Intimate Psychotherapy," the writer agreed, "but even for fanfiction, you have to admit it's unrealistic. Now get back in there and tell Shilo she's going to die if you two actually attempt said Intimate Psychotherapy."

Blind Mag looked crestfallen, and for a moment Shedemei felt guilty; after all, Mag was her favorite character. But the singer disappeared back into the screen.

_Shilo nodded, the blood rushing to her cheeks._

"_What brought it on?"_

"_My heart was beating too fast," Shilo mumbled._

_Mag took one of Shilo's hands and kissed it. "Shilo…if your heart rate going up causes you to have an attack, then we can't do this."_

"_No," Shilo wept with disappointment. "No, Mag, please…"_

"_Shhh," Mag soothed, gathering the girl into her arms. "I don't want to hurt you."_

Shedemei raised and lowered one shoulder. "Sorry, you two. But Mag, you would rather keep Shilo from dying that risk death by sex, right?"

"_But I should be fine now," Shilo insisted. "Maybe…maybe I might have to take another pill, but if we're careful, I should be okay." Shilo kissed Mag's throat a few times. "Please," Shilo whispered against the soft skin. "Please, Mag?"_

_Mag shivered. She couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed her so gently… "If…if you think it's safe for you…"_

"No!" Shedemei burst out. "Get up here, both of you."

Both women's faces floated into Shedemei's view. Shilo seemed to blushing furiously.

Shedemei crossed her arms. "Shilo…did you just say _you can take another pill _and you'll be okay?"

Shilo blinked, not seeming to understand. "Um…yes."

"Since when do your pills function like rescue inhalers?" Shedemei demanded. She didn't add, _Assuming you have some pills to actually keep you from dying, because I doubt Nathan would encourage you to take more poison when you're having an attack. _After all, at this point in the story, Shilo didn't know her father was poisoning her. "You probably just recovered because you calmed down, not necessarily because you took a pill…seriously, Shilo?"

Shilo's blush deepened.

"I trust her," Blind Mag interjected.

Shedemei facepalmed. "Well, yeah, because you want to deflower her. You want to deflower your seventeen-year-old goddaughter. Although that isn't nearly as fucked up as some other things in this fandom…"

"The pills should keep me breathing okay," Shilo muttered.

"What, are they liqui-gels or something?" Shemedei sighed. "Okay, you know what? Fine. If a spine can be replaced, maybe a pill can be a fast-acting rescue inhaler for a girl with a Soap Opera Disease. If you must…continue destroying my reputation as one of the few fanfic writers who didn't write ridiculous porn."

Blind Mag looked visibly hurt after the authoress's tirade. So, after hesitating, Shedemei continued.

"Mag, I know you want to have consensual sex once before you die. So against my better judgment—well, actually, it looks like I have no control over this—but anyway, this fic is happening for your sake. This is not for the readers. This is for you, because you are my favorite character and you deserve this."

Blind Mag said nothing, only nodded, and the two faces retreated into the screen.

"_I do."_

"_All right." Blind Mag stood up straight, smiling almost shyly at the way Shilo was gazing at her. She undid a single snap at her lower back and pushed the sleeves from her arms, allowing her dark emerald gown to pool on the floor at her feet. Watching the dress glide off of Mag's pale, perfect body, only a thin layer of dark gray lace still covering the most intimate parts of her, Shilo couldn't suppress a soft moan. "Mag, you're so gorgeous…I never imagined…"_

_Mag unfastened her studded wristbands and rubbed her wrists as if she had just been released from a pair of handcuffs. "Did you imagine, Shilo?"_

Shedemei struggled not to cry. "Oh gods, look at what I'm lowering myself to. Ugh. It's for Blind Mag, it's for Blind Mag…and at least I got in the symbolism of Mag's wristbands looking like shackles."

"_Yes." Shilo stood and threw her arms around Mag, savoring the sensation of Mag's delicate bare skin pressed against her own half-naked frame. Mag gasped at the sudden contact, the sound trailing off into a groan. "Mag?"_

The writer closed her eyes in agony. "Okay, Shilo, was that a lie? I know your favorite thing to watch on TV is Blind Mag's broadcasts, but I highly doubt you were imagining her naked…you know what? I give up. I utterly give up on this stupid fic."

"_Oh, Shilo…" The girl trembled at the intensity in Mag's voice. "Wait." Mag disentangled herself from their embrace. "May I undress you?"_

"Yeah, sure…" Shedemei grumbled. "Go ahead and undress her, Mag. I suppose if I'm going to throw my authorial respectability down the drain, I guess I'd better do it right."

"_Of course!" Shilo sat back down to allow Mag to unzip her boots and, with tantalizing care, peel off her stockings. She gripped the chair's arm-rests, fighting the rising tide of her desire for Mag as she felt the beautiful singer unbutton her skirt and pull it off. "Mag, I want you…"_

"But I'm so going to regret this…"  


* * *

A/N: "If I couldn't laugh at myself, I'd be dead right now." –Chris Griffin


End file.
